


Keep It Down

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Parvis' music lesson is interrupting Mr. Strife's physics exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Down

Guitar riffs blares through the wall of the exam hall and Strife sighs. Signalling to his colleague Mr. LividCoffee, he exits the room and walks next door to the music room. He enters without knocking, finding Mr. Parvis busy teaching his student how to change from one scale to another. Strife clears his throat.

“Mr. Parvis if you could be so kind as to not play the guitar whilst my physics students have their exam I would be very delighted”, Strife says with a dry voice. Parv should have been well informed that there were exams at this time which meant no disturbing noises/classes in the rooms next door. Parv shrugs apologising to his students.

“Well I guess class is cancelled then guys”, the students trying their best not to look too delighted as they pack away the instruments and leave the classroom. Strife takes a few steps towards Parv, the younger teacher sitting on a chair with his guitar in his lap.

“Mr. Parvis did you not get the newsletter email about the exams going on this week?” Strife asks, crossing his arms.

“Well I might have missed that… Or not really paid attention.” Parv replies, strumming slightly on his guitar. Strife face-palms and sighs tiredly, how can he work with this kind of person?

“Mr. Parvis, what did I just tell you?” Parv looks guilty and takes away his hands from the guitar.

“Uh, sorry Strife. I’ll just put it away”, Parv stands up and puts the guitar in a rack.

“You’re not exactly new at this school by now, you need to be able to follow the rules.” Strife says. “You have responsibility as a teacher.” Parv smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh have I? And what will you do if I don’t follow them?” Parv says challenging, looking at Strife who feels a peculiar stir in his stomach.

“Well, then I’ll have to bring it up with headmaster Kirin”, Strife says, swallowing audibly as Parv licks his lips and takes a few steps closer to Strife. The younger man’s dark eyes fixing Strife’s green, a glint of mischief in them.

“I’m not scared of him, I like breaking the rules. Do you ever break the rules Strife?” Parv asks, moving even closer towards Strife, the older man now visibly uncomfortable, trying not to look straight at his colleague. But it is so hard not to fix his eyes at the pink lips, slowly moving as Parv speaks, the dark stubble covering his jaw and trailing down his neck giving the man that rough look.

“God no, I’m a teacher, I can’t break the rules!” Strife replies but Parv takes another step, his face now inches from Strife’s and he can feel his hot breath on his face.

“Are you sure about that?” Parv’s hands slide up Strife’s chest, gripping his shoulders. Strife cannot help but look at that mouth now, biting his own lip sensually. Parv’s lips are soft against his own and his beard is rough, scratching Strife’s chin. The slow, shy kiss soon turns into a passionate one, hands fumbling with buttons and panting filling the otherwise quiet room. When Parv’s fingers are at Strife’s belt the older man stops him.

“Not here Parv, what if someone walks in”, Strife breaths in between kisses. Parv quickly looks around and then takes Strife’s hand and leads him into a closet for storing cables. There the heated action continues and trousers fall to the floor, quickly followed by underwear. The two men rub their bodies together; the feeling of flesh against flesh sending sparks through their pelvis. When Parv’s hand closes around both him and Strife, the older man cannot help but blurt out expletives, causing a confident smirk on Parv’s face.

“How do you like breaking the rules?” Parv asks. Strife has difficulty answering, his fingers digging into the dark-haired man’s shoulders.

“God, you’re so – so fucking good”, Strife’s mouth hangs open, every stroke from Parv sending a moan past his lips. A heat starts to build in his lower stomach, his body shivering as he grows closer to the edge. Parv is now as loud as Strife, he also approaching climax.

“Fuck Parv,” Strife groans, moving his own hand down between their bodies, putting it on top of Parv’s. The feeling as the other man rubs his thumb over his head makes Parv come, yelling out Strife’s name and splashing white liquid over his and Strife’s hands. Parv quickly drops to his knees and he only needs to press his tongue against Strife’s tip before the older man finishes with a yelp as well. The two men catch their breath, limbs suddenly heavy, a sudden knock is heard on the door.

“Mr. Parvis could you please keep it down, there’s a physics exam going on. Mr. Strife I know you’re in there, that means you as well”, Mr. LividCoffee’s voice sounds through the closet door and the two men look at each other, Strife very embarrassed and Parv sorry-but-not-sorry. 


End file.
